In The Dead Of Night
by SassyAngel
Summary: Protected by the cover of the night he lurks.. looking for his prey.. Untill he met her.. the mysterious woman who captured his cold heart. But of course a vampire and human could fall in love.... R&R!
1. Danger Of A Stranger

**In The Dead Of Night**

AN: Hey! Me again with a new story, it's a new idea that I haven't seen used around here on Hey Arnold much, or hardly ever. Any who, Please read and review I would like to know what you think about of this story, I like feedback, so I know if I should continue this story or not. Well Enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 1: The Danger of a Stranger**

He lurked in the dark damp Alleyways waiting… and watching for his prey. His deep crimson eyes roamed the crowds until his eyes feel upon a group of blondes walking towards the club.

He smiled as he straightened up from his crouching position and licked his lips; he had plans for one of them…. Tonight was going to be one of their last nights alive…..  

With a soft evil chuckle he quickly left the sweet darkness and entered the club and began his work.

~*~

Nineteen year old Helga Pataiki swung her hips to the beat of the catchy song, tossing her black hair about and flashing smiles to any guy who looked interested. Nothing could bring her down. She glanced to the doorway, and stopped dancing. 

Their stood, the most beautiful guy she had ever seen, his golden blonde hair was spiked, as his deep red eyes roamed around the room. He was very pale, he was tall and somewhat built, and his white tank top hung loosely over him. He smiled softly and quickly walked to a group of giggling blonde by the bar. 

Helga scoffed and rolled her eye, _always the blondes,_ she thought feeling somewhat disappointed she walked to the bar. 

"Hit me" she mumbled and she dank the shot in one gulp.

She glanced over to the blonde and noticed the guy and one of the giggling blondes walking out of the club.

_He can't leave,_ She thought as she got up and followed them from a safe distance. 

~*~

"Oh!" the blonde giggled as she staggered about clutching his arm.

He sighed to himself, _why must I always get the blonde ones?? He asked himself as he rolled his eyes._

"Where we goin'?" she slurred looking up at him drunkenly.

"Some where no one can see us" his deep voice whispered in her ear and she giggled.

~*~

_Why are the going into the alley??? He better not be a perv._ She thought as she peaked into the alley.

She strained herself to listen, and heard a bit of kissing, giggles and the guy hushing her down.

Helga tip toed in more until she had a good view of them; quickly she ducked behind a random garbage can.

She jumped when she felt something cold hit her skin, she looked up and let the water wet her from the heavens above.

~*~

"Oh Gosh it's raining, maybe we should go in." the blonde said as the rain began to get harder. 

"In a sec" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

~*~

Helga peeked over and saw him kissing the girl who was obviously my worried about the rain,_ probably doesn't want to ruin her hair. Helga thought._

She gasped as the mysterious man opened his mouth and fangs appeared _what in the world… Helga thought as she peaked over the trash can to get a better look._

She watched in horror was his fangs dug into her, the girl gasped. 

Helga stood "Hey!" she called and walked forward. 

The boy gasped and pushed the blonde away, Helga quickly wiped the water from her eyes, "what the heck are you!?!" the blonde cried and quickly ran off leaving Helga with the mysterious, beautiful guy.

They stood there as the rain fell on them watching each other. 

"Are you a vampire?" Helga whispered and stepped forward, drawn in by his crimson eyes.

"Maybe" he said with a smile, showing off his fangs. 

Helga gasped softly but still kept walking forward until she was in his arms.

_What are you doing?!?! He's a vampire! (But those eyes… There's something about them…)_

Her hand slowly reached up and touched his cheek; she wanted so badly to kiss him, she didn't know why, she could drown in those eyes, _so beautiful..._ she thought

~*~

He looked down at the beautiful creature before him, she looked so delicate. Afraid that if he touched her she would crumple and break. 

Her blue eyes burned into his red ones. Her skin milky white and soft, her black hair was plastered to her face from the rain. Her clothes stuck to her showing her true form, she was a masterpiece. He couldn't possibly harm her in anyway, not even to drink her sweet essence. 

  He bent down low and his lips brushed her cheek, "until we meet again" he whispered into her ear, and turned away.

"Wait!" she called, he turned slowly.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" 

"Arnold"

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Arnold"

"Arnold" she whispered to herself, "I'll remember that" she smiled at him making his cold heart melt slightly.

He smiled again, and disappeared into the night.

~*~

Helga touched her cheek where he had kissed him, it still burn from the warmth of his lips. She closed her eyes and even in her mind she could still his red eyes.

His eyes…. They held hurt…. _Like they've seen so much…_ she thought "Way too much" she whispered. 

She looked up to the moon, as the rain died down… it was glowing brightly through the clouds.

_I wonder if he can see the moon now…_

~*~

Arnold sat on the slippery wet rooftop, thinking about her. _What was her name? _ He asked himself as he absently stared at the moon. _She was so beautiful, never in all the years I've been alive have I seen someone as beautiful as her._ He sighed, he had to stop he was probably not ever going to see her again. 

_If only I knew her name…._

AN: HAHA! Yes! The first crappy story of this very crappy story! Well if you actually like this and wasn't too confuse. ?_? Then REVIEW!!HAHA!!!  
  



	2. Safe With you

**Chapter 2: Safe with you**

**An: AHHHH! Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Silverchocolate: I absolutely LOVE the Silver Kiss and Blood and Chocolate (Blood and Chocolate a little more but its all good!) Yes I do like vampire stories, and I thought 'Hey why not write one for Hey ****Arnold****!'**

**Ok to explain a few things that I SHOULD HAVE, but DIDN'T explain. This story is AU (if you don't know what that means it mean alternate universe, if you don't know what THAT means it means something TOTALLY different then the original story plot of the fic you are write/reading). Also about the blonde comment if you noticed I said she had black hair (hint) she'll explain it more in the chapter. Also (no offense to blondes) Blondes (for Stereotypes, and a little from my opinion, plus I act like a blonde too) are easy to get (especially when drunk) and seduce (actually anyone is I just picked blondes).**

**Um, ok I hope I explain any confusing I may have caused so far. Enjoy!**

_It's been two months…_ Helga thought as she sat at her bay window look up at the moon. She seemed more interested in it now, _It's so beautiful… she thought with a sigh as she turned and left the window. _

She sat in front of her vanity and looked at her reflection; she had soft black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She ran her fingers through her hair;_ I need to dye my hair again.  She thought as she pouted, she was once a blonde but after a change of style and way of life she dyed her hair black and became a full time Goth._

She had a small pale face with big blue eyes that peered into your soul. She didn't wear much makeup except for black liner. Her ears were adorned with earrings, and an eyebrow ring above her right eye. Her black tank top was tight fitting showing her figure. Her small wrists were covered in bracelets and spikes, also on her neck lay a silver cross. She fingered it slowly, she was very superstitious, and wasn't ashamed. 

She loved to read and was a big dreamer, when she was younger she use to wait for her prince charming to rescue her and sweep her off her feet. 

But now she wanted more, more adventure, danger, fun. 

She believed in werewolves, but also at the same time frightened of them too that's why she wore a silver cross, _Werewolves are afraid of silver._ She read once from a book. She was fascinated by Pirates and use to daydream sailing on the Atlantic, nothing but the open sea as she would rob ships, and search for buried treasure.    

But she was mostly interested in Vampires, like the idea of living for ever lurking in the shadow of the night. She loved it all she loved the moon or anything to do with the night. 

She couldn't get Arnold out of her mind, _those eyes… she thought she could die in those eyes. If she could she would stare into those eyes forever.   _

Helga sighed but it had been two months since they've seen each other he probably forgot who she was. 

She stood and walked towards the doors the chains dangling from her pants jingled with every step. Her booted thumped down the hall as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going??" Her roommate Cindy called.

"For a walk!" and with that she walked into the sweet cool darkness of the night. 

~*~

He slowly wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled satisfied, he looked down at her now dead body in the middle of the alleyway. 

_Pour soul…_ he thought but shrugged. He had gotten use to killing his victims; he didn't feel as guilty as he did before. She sort of pity her, being a vampire for so long makes you envy the living. But yet they're so tempting, you crave for their blood, their sweet nectar of life….

But the bad part was actually falling in love with a victim; he remembered his first love so vividly like it was yesterday…

_"__Arnold__ don't you understand? I love you!" Rebecca cried as she smiled through the tears. _

_"You love me?" __Arnold__ asked as he played with his straw hat._

_"Yes, I do! I know it is custom for the men to invite the girls, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Sunday dance at the __Oldenburg__'s farm." She asked timidly looking down with a blush. _

_Arnold looked up to the night sky, trying so hard not to reach for Rebecca and drink her sweet blood. "First there's something important I think I should tell you" he whispered. _

_"__Arnold__ you can tell me anything and I'll still love you the same" she said looking lovingly into his eyes._

_"Okay… I'm- I'm a vampire" he said and looked away ashamed. _

_Rebecca staggered backwards, "You spawn of the devil!" she shrieked._

_"Wait!" __Arnold__ cried._

_Rebecca yelped as she fell, Arnold rushed to her aid, "are you all right?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her auburn hair._

_"Get away please!" she cried and tried to get up. __Arnold__ grabbed her slender arm quickly._

_"Wait" he whispered, he lend in and kissed her, she returned the kiss __Arnold__ slowly started to kiss down her neck. And without noticing he bit her neck. _

_Rebecca gave out a cry and tried to escape but soon she fell limply into his arms. _

_Arnold gave out a cry of disgust and threw on the ground, he looked down at his bloody hands and vomited. _

_Tried and sick __Arnold__ left his Amish ways and set off to __New York__ to start a new life…_

Ever since then Arnold never let a girl get to close to him, he didn't want to get hurt and he didn't want her to get hurt.

_I've lived for many decades, met many girls, but still that mystery still captures my thoughts._ Arnold thought was he lay in the grassy field looking up at the night sky humming little tunes to himself.

"Is this spot taken?" a soft beautiful voice asked. Arnold looked up to see _her._

"No of course not pull up some grass." He said and smiled as she lay besides him looking up at the sky. 

He was so close to her he could smell her Jasmine perfume. 

Arnold glanced at her; she looked so beautiful in the moon light she sighed softly as she stared at the moon.

"Why are you here?" Arnold asked. 

"What do you mean?" Helga asked turning to him.

"Aren't afraid of me? I am a vampire of course." Arnold said turning to his side.

"I know what you are" Helga said as she returned to looking up at the sky.

"And that doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"If it did I wouldn't be here with you now would I?" Helga asked smiling,

"Besides I like vampires, I think they're interesting" She said softly looking him straight in the eyes.

Arnold looked at her, felt flattered that she wasn't afraid of and was comfortable around him, but he didn't like the sound of 'I think they're interesting'. What's so interesting about vampires? To him he thought they were disgusting vile creatures who hunt in the night stealing the lives of others just to feed themselves. 

_How pathetic_, he thought to himself with disgust.

_Too bad you're one of them,_ He thought sadly.

~*~

Helga watched silently as Arnold thought to himself, he was so beautiful, so peaceful.

_Why did someone as gentle as you get cursed?_ She thought sadly to herself as she turned to look at the stars again.

"Because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Arnold said as he answered her unasked question. 

"Do you like being a vampire?" she asked sitting up.

"Would you like living forever, seeing mankind evolve in more of the horrible beasts that they are? So much killing, I feel nothing I'm always cold, always, I have no heart. I care for no one, and no one cares for me. This is just how it's gonna be." Arnold said with a sigh.

Helga just watched him, as she tried to form the right words. 

"Arnold, I know there is nothing I can say to make you feel better, me being human and all, but I want you to know that I'm here for you." She said in a whispered as she held his hand. 

Though she hardly knew this guys she felt so drawn to him, she felt safe, and she liked that feeling and deep down she wished she could feel this forever. 

AN: FINALLY! I updated! Okay I hope you guys like this story you'll start to see the plot later… hopefully I have a feeling that this story is going to take awhile, but please stick with me. Thanks for the reviews! Well I hope to update sooner next time! 

-SA


	3. Could this be love?

**Chapter 3: Could this be love?**

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my core where I've become for numb…_**

**_You fill the soul,_**

**_My spirits sleeping somewhere,_**

**_Cold,_**

**_Until you find it there in me, _**

**_Lead it back home_**

****

**_Bring me to life- Evanescence_**

~*~

Arnold looked down at his hand, her hand lay on his and it felt funny to feel her warmth flow into his cold dead hands, he then looked into her eyes they understood they didn't' hold pity, they held understanding, and trust, but also love. 

Without him realizing Arnold slowly leaned forward towards Helga who was also doing the same. 

Their lips touched, they couldn't part.

Helga moaned softly, as Arnold kissed down her neck, "No," she whispered. 

"You have to stop," she said pushing away; as much as she didn't want to she had to.

Arnold stopped a blush appearing on his pale cold skin, "sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be" Helga and looked up at the sky,

"Never did tell me your name" Arnold said,

"It's Helga" she breathed and slowly turned to Arnold to her.

"Helga," he whispered, the name was so beautiful. Like a name for a goddess, It fit her perfectly.  

Helga smiled and breathed in deeply, "It looks like it's almost sun rise" she said in awe.

"It is?" Arnold asked shocked as he stood up, "I have to go" Arnold said and looked longingly at Helga. 

"We WILL meet again I assure you," he said and kissed her hand. With that he turned into a bat and flew into the woods. 

Helga stood watching him flutter away, she sighed softly she slowly put a hand up to her cheek and felt the warmth of her blush. She smiled, "I hope we will meet again." She whispered.

AN: Yeah I finally updated! Yeah! Well Please review I'm sorry if it sucked.

~SA


End file.
